Promise
by tinybit92
Summary: Oneshot immediately after Atlantis Complex so SPOILERS! Angeline Fowl boards the Nostremius to see her son and overhears a conversation between an anxious Artemis and Captain Holly Short. Slight Artemis/Holly fluff and the first time Angeline meets Holly.


_I just finished Atlantis Complex and decided to use the fairly open ending to write out a situation I have wanted to see for some time. Artemis's mom meeting Holly. But I also turned it into some Arty/Holly cuteness and showed some of the anxieties I think our young must have right now. Spoilers of course. Enjoy.  


* * *

_Angeline Fowl marched with purpose down the halls of the _Nostremius_, uncaring of her four man LEP escort. The only thing that mattered was getting to her son. And having already been informed of his room number and general direction she had no need for the escort to begin with. Though the LEP themselves might disagree, as having an unfamiliar human woman in their midst certainly warranted an extra degree of security.

Surprisingly Angeline was not unduly bothered by the looks of the unfamiliar creatures. But motherly determination tended to do that to a person. Her mind could be just as sharp as her son's, so she was taking in all of the new information, but in more of a background way. Artemis was what mattered.

She spotted her son's faithful bodyguard standing by a doorway farther down the hall and quickened her pace. "Butler." She called as she approached.

He glanced upward and turned to greet her with a nod. "Mrs. Fowl, good to see you made it."

"Nothing could keep me from my little Arty." She said with a sigh. "How is he?" She asked with a glance at the door she was now standing in front of.

"He's alright." Butler responded carefully. "Holly is in there with him now." He paused for a moment. "She actually hasn't left him since he woke up. I don't think he'll let her."

Angeline was about to reply when she heard a voice from inside the room. She knew it was eavesdropping, but she paused to listen. Her main reason for spying, aside from general concern, was the nickname the new voice had used for her son.

"You'll be fine Arty." Said the female voice. Angeline found herself surprised, as usually only she, her husband, the twins, and Juliet were permitted to call him that. But when she heard Artemis respond he made no protest to it's use.

"You have no way of knowing that. I could get worse."

"Not under Dr. Argon's care. And _not_ while I'm here."

There was a heavy sigh. "I am afraid Holly."

"Of what?"

"What if I can't be cured?"

"Artemis, I told you, Atlantis Complex is entirely curable."

"In fairies. There has never before been a case in a human."

Holly sighed. "That's true. But it doesn't make any difference. Even if your case is different, no matter what it takes, you are going to be cured. I will be here with you every step of the way to make sure of it."

"Promise?" Artemis spoke in a way that sounded so fragile and unlike him. The tone made it clear that he wasn't asking her to promise he would be cured. He was asking her to promise she would stay.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere Arty." Then she added in a more lighthearted tone, "That's a big promise too. Because that means I'll have to put up with Orion."

Artemis made a sound between a laugh and a groan. "I fervently hope that neither of us will have to put up with that buffoon for much longer."

Holly laughed.

Angeline glanced at Butler, silently asking if it was okay for her to enter. He nodded, and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Artemis called.

Angeline stepped inside to find her son in a hospital bed, that was clearly built for someone shorter, with a pretty young woman sitting at his bedside.

He genuinely smiled. "Mother."

"Hello, Arty. How are you feeling?" She approached his bed and kissed his forehead. Holly couldn't hold back grin when she saw this and Artemis shot her a glare.

"Not a word," he threatened halfheartedly. "I am feeling alright mother. Not myself, but certainly better than I was earlier."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a sad smile. He was safe, not entirely well, but safe for the moment. She turned her attention to the elf sitting nearby. "You must be Holly." Her smile became warmer at the change of topic.

Holly stood to shake Angeline's hand. "That's me. I already know you're Artemis's mom."

Angeline laughed. "Really now, a hand shake? After everything Artemis has told me you've done for us you should be an honorary member of our family. I believe that calls for a hug." She then pulled the much smaller woman into a warm embrace.

Holly awkwardly attempted to return the gesture, not having expected it. "Um, thanks."

Angeline released her from the hug but continued to hold her shoulders at arm's length. "I can't tell you how glad I am to finally meet you. Though I wish the circumstances could have been better."

Holly gave a light laugh. "Don't we all. Artemis is in good hands here though."

Mrs. Fowl let go of the elfin captain's shoulders before speaking again. "I'm sure he is. I'm glad he has you here for support as well."

"That's what friends are for."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well." Artemis interrupted. He had a grin on his face that clearly stated he would pick on Holly later for her awkwardness. And for a moment it was easy to forget that he wasn't entirely himself.

"Oh!" Holly said suddenly. "You'll probably want to meet his doctor. Do you want me to go get him?"

"If you don't mind, that would be very helpful." Angeline gave a thankful nod.

"No problem." She turned to Artemis. "Are you okay with me leaving for a few minutes?"

The disturbed genius hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes… that would be fine."

Holly's expression fell slightly. Five words. He had stopped doing that for a little while. "I'll be right back." She reassured before going to walk out. She paused and turned back at the door though. "Should I ask them to give you another dose of sedative?"

"Goodness no! For all we know that might bring Orion back."

Holly grimaced. "Yeah, no offense, but I don't really want to talk to him again."

"Who is Orion?" Angeline interrupted curiously.

Holly grinned wide. "Well Artemis, have fun telling your mother all about Orion and everything he said to me while I run away from this room as fast as possible." And with that she dashed out the door.

* * *

_I hope you liked. I think other than Artemis's continued insanity they were all in character. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading._

_Also, while not entirely relevant to this fic, I think that sometime after this Holly went and found a quiet place to cry over the loss of Raine Vinyáya. That poor girl has lost so many important people in her life. _


End file.
